My Workaholic Bae
by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: Asami has been working way too hard, so Korra tries to get her to relax. Basically just romance and fluff consisting of no real plot.


**AN: I couldn't think of a better title so it ended up being that... sorry. lol**

"Asami, you've been working all day long, you need to rest. Besides, it's your day off so you shouldn't be working on your day off anyway," nagged Korra. She had just returned from a council meeting and had found Asami slumped over her desk looking haggard and overworked.

"Korra, please! I have to get these sketches done so I can start making some prototypes for these models," Asami snapped. Korra gave Asami a saddened look. It was rare for Asami to show this much frustration, she usually came off as relaxed or tranquil even when stressed. Although today was different, today Asami was very stressed. The engineer then noticed the look on her girlfriend's face, her heart immediately sank.

"Oh Korra I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just... under a lot of stress at the moment,"

Asami then walked towards the younger women, gently cupping her cheeks and placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Korra gave a light chuckle.  
"I can tell," Asami responded to Korra's remark with a smile.

"Okay sweetie, I promise I'll take it easy from now on, and I'll take the next few days off too. Just let me finish this one sketch I got going on here, it's almost done," Asami then walked back towards her desk and resumed drawing her sketch.

"Samiiii' what the heck?!" cried Korra, a small pout growing on her face.

"It's alright Korra, it shouldn't take me too long," Korra made an over dramatic sigh.

"Whatever, but you better be resting by the time I get back."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Gonna take Naga out on a walk for a bit, she hasn't been on one in a little while."

"Sorry.. I would have taken her out while you were gone, but as you know I was preoccupied," Asami said with a small dose of guilt in her voice.

"You can make it up to me by taking it easy."

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yes but I'm not sure if I completely trust you. I mean you are a pretty honest and sincere person, but you are such a workaholic," Korra joked.

"Oh, am I now?" Asami added with a chuckle.

"Anyway I'm gonna go now, I'll see you when I get back," Korra then towards Asami's direction and planted a small kiss on the older women's cheek, which of course Asami welcomed. Korra then made her way into her and Asami's room and found Naga resting on the floor.

"Hey girl, wanna go for a walk?" Naga immediately sprung up from her spot and started wagging her tale enthusiastically.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," Korra said with a laugh.

"C'mon then let's go." Korra then collected Naga's saddle and gear and lead her towards the front door, but before she let her and Naga out she turned towards her girlfriend.

"Later babe," she said with a wink, causing Asami to laugh.

"Alright, don't stay out too long now," Asami then returned the wink by blowing her a kiss, which Korra pretended to catch with her hand as she exited the apartment.

"She's such a dork," Asami said to herself quietly, a huge grin forming on her face.

XXX

"Honey, I'm home!" Korra called as she and Naga entered the apartment. She then noticed Asami snoozing, her head was resting on her arms and she was slouched her desk, and drawings were scattered everywhere. Korra shook her head and grinned.

"Asami can be such a goof, can't she Naga?" Naga responded by rubbing her head against her companion.

"Ha ha, you couldn't agree more huh?" Anyway, I better wake her up and put her to bed, she  
can't be too comfortable like that," Korra then tip toed towards Asami's direction, trying to avoid being to loud and too sudden.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm home," said Korra as she gently shook Asami's shoulder. Good thing the heiress was a light sleeper, unlike the Avatar.

"Hm, what?" she mumbled languorously.

"You fell asleep," Korra said with a chuckle. Asami noticed all of the scattered drawings and how she was hunched over her desk.

"This is a little embarrassing," Asami let out a nervous laugh.

"I think it's pretty cute," Korra responded. Asami glared at her girlfriend.

"Well it was..." Asami sighed and placed her head against her forehead.

"I just hope this doesn't happen again while you're around..."

"It will of you keep working yourself like this. Now c'mon, let's get you to bed Princess, I want to cuddle and fall asleep with you," expressed Korra as she began to blush. Asami cracked a smile along with a raised eyebrow.

" 'Princess' huh? Sometimes you can be such a hopeless romantic," Asami teased. Korra suddenly picked up her girlfriend, now supporting her back with one hand and holding her legs with the other.

"Woah!" Asami let out a cheerful giggle."Yep, I'm a hopeless romantic because you made me that way," said Korra with a huge smile. Asami leaned in for a kiss and wrapped her arms around Korra's neck. The kiss was long and passionate, both women experienced butterflies in their stomachs, pleasing shivers down their spines, and flushed faces. When the kiss broke, Korra led Asami to their bedroom, gently placing her on the bed. Korra then instantly flopped on the bed next to Asami and snuggled close to her. Asami welcomed Korra's embrace, placing her hand on her upper back while the water bender nuzzled into Asami's chest.

"Goodnight Asami, I love you," said Korra as her eyes began to shut.

"I love you too," whispered Asami. The pale beauty gave her girlfriend a gentle squeeze before she too drifted off into a much needed slumber.

XXX

The next morning, Asami's eyes slowly began to open. Her vision was a little blurry at first but her eyes soon adjusted, revealing her adorable sleeping girlfriend. Asami let out a small titter when she noticed that Korra was drooling onto her pillow. Most people would probably find this a little gross, but for some unknown reason Asami Sato found this humorous and utterly adorable. The engineer tucked her lover's hair behind her ear and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"You're so beautiful," Asami cooed. She then gently brought the younger women closer to her, guiding her hand under Korra's shirt, lightly stroking her back. The Avatar stirred a little, but still remained asleep. It took a lot more than this to wake the bender up. The two of them stayed like this for a little while until Korra finally woke up.

"Morning Sami'" Korra mumbled, a small and somnolent smile. She then leaned and gave Asami a quick, tender kiss on the lips.

"Good morning," Asami replied dreamily.

"Can we stay in bed all day today?" asked Korra as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Hmm... I don't see why not," Asami replied. Korra looked into Asami's eyes with complete shock.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"It's just that when I usually suggest staying in bed all day for our days off, you usually object and then we end up going out somewhere. Of course I don't really mind because it's with you but ya know..."

"Well after working so hard on those sketches for hours, I feel a bit lazy. And besides, it's not like we've never stayed in bed all day to together."

"Yeah, rarely," Korra pouted. Asami couldn't help but laugh at the Avatar's childish behavior.

"Well today let's just relax, you and me," said Asami. A smug smile appeared on the bender's face. As soon as Asami said "relax," an idea popped into Korra's head, and as of now, she had different intentions. Korra then aimed for Asami's neck and began to place soft kisses.

"Relaxing sounds like a fine idea to me," she purred.

**It's been like, two months since the finale yet I'm still obsessing over it. XD**


End file.
